


this is falling in love in the cruelest way

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: “I love you,” he murmured.“I appreciate the sentiment, River,” she mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. “But you don’t mean it.”





	this is falling in love in the cruelest way

**Author's Note:**

> this was the original draft for one of my svtfoe tumblr requests and it's just been collecting dust in my drive so here??? dumb cuteness???

“This is perfect,” Moon whispered, her gaze tearing away from the night sky to look at her beloved. “Thank you, River. This is just what I needed,” She sighed, keeping her head on his chest, the two of them curled up under a heavy quilt.

The picnic they had brought with them laid forgotten on the grass; because when watching the sunrise turned into cuddling under the stars, they had somewhat changed plans for the evening. A gentle, yet brisk, spring breeze whipped by, and they held hands together, fingers intertwined. River kissed her cheek, just below her diamond marks, and smiling when she blushed.

“I love you,” he murmured.

He didn’t mean for it to come out so soon— for the words to just stumble out of his mouth.

He didn’t expect her reaction either.

She scoffed at him, practically rolling her eyes. “I appreciate the sentiment, River,” she mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. “But you don’t mean it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” River practically challenged.   
  
“Because everyone loves me,” Moon muttered. But not in a gloating manner or matter-of-factly. She was almost bitter as the words left her lips. “I’m the highest ranking Queen on Mewni. They… they have no choice but to love me.”

She sounded almost haunted, unaware of how solemn she became. 

But once she looked up, meeting that soft strong gaze she had grown used to, she found herself brighten up. Just enough to make her smile.

“What about me?” River asked, his tone of voice almost broken. “Aren’t I an exception?”

Moon sighed, tightening her grip on his hand. 

Her family despised him. But she cared for him so, _ so _ much.

“We’re so young,” she mumbled, almost absentmindedly.

He would be eighteen soon, when the winter would arise; she just turned seventeen, still a young girl.

“Pardon me if this comes off as rude, but have you courted anyone before?” River asked, brushing a few periwinkle locks of hair from Moon’s face, as a beckon for her to look at him.

She shrugged pathetically. “On and off, nothing real,” she admitted. “Nothing… nothing like this.”

His smile was sweet, comforting, strong— just like the rest of him. “I could say the same,”

A quivering grin made it’s way across Moon’s face, and she swallowed hard, reaching up to cradle his face. She sat up a little, pressing their foreheads together. Two sets of blue eyes, back to back, one lively and the other cautious.

“It’s just…” Moon sighed. “I just have a hard time believing people these days.”

She couldn’t dump everything on him now. Her insecurities, her anxiety, her— everything. It would ruin the moment. But instead, a single tear slipped out, and River wiped it away.

“I-it’s a lot right now,” she finally blurted out in defeat. “I care for you deeply, River. I’m so, so glad you came into my life,” He had been nothing but light and kindness and all that was right on Mewni, right in front of her, always by her side. “I … I’m sorry I can’t say it back. Not yet,”

He saw so much in him. Potential king, though? It was silly of her to think but she was saving her first _ “i love you”  _ for whoever that would be. When he came along. If River was that man… oh, how she hoped. Moon hoped one day, she would look at him and envision them side-by-side for all of her years. 

Yet they had only been together for a few months. Was that enough time to decide if she could spend the rest of her life with one man?

“May I?” he whispered, leaning in.

She nodded, bestowing a small smile. He respected her hesitance with affection, even in private. It was little things that convinced her there was real love between them. Their lips met in a tender kiss, with her fingers threading through his thick blonde hair, his arms holding her close like she was the most important thing in the multiverse.

They even came up for air once or twice before they ceased, practically buried under the blanket by now, their bodies closer than close.

River let out a nervous chuckle, but his gaze never broke from hers. “You have no reason to apologize, Moon,”  _ The way he said her name _ . He had quickly grown out of calling her Queen and it made her feel something serene, deep inside her soul. “Take your time. I’ll be here,”

“Thank you, River,” she sighed, feeling emotion tangle in her throat.

Both of them were too focused on each other to notice a shooting star streak across the sky up above.


End file.
